Various agencies and companies provide parcel delivery services, such as the U.S. Postal Service, the Federal Express corporation (FedEx™), and the United Parcel Service corporation (UPS™). Often, the parcels that are delivered are containers composed of paper, cardboard, wood, etc., which enclose a delivery item(s) or good(s) that is being sent and delivered.
Generally, the cost of delivering a parcel (e.g., the shipping price) can vary depending on the weight of the container (including the delivery item(s) inside the container). Accordingly, containers and their enclosed item or goods are generally weighed prior to shipping and/or before the customer can pay for the shipping in order to determine the correct delivery cost or price. However, customers are often faced with situations where a scale for weighing a container is not readily available. For example, when a customer packages items into a container at home and then drops or deposits the container at a shipping or collection location where there is no scale (e.g. a corner mailbox or a drop box) and/or prior to business hours of the shipping or collection location (e.g., before a post office opens or before a delivery service's store opens).
Accordingly, there is a desire for systems and devices that that can weigh delivery items and/or determine a delivery price without access to a separate scale.